


The Weapon

by Rabid_White_Rabbit



Series: Bucky Junior Barnes [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BAMF Bucky Barnes, BAMF Natasha Romanov, BAMF Nick Fury, BAMF Steve Rogers, Don't Judge, Don't Like Don't Read, Father-Daughter Relationship, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, Original Character(s), Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Pre-Avengers (2012), Pre-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Pre-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Sinthea Schmidt Free-Form, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-09
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2019-01-30 23:42:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12663858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rabid_White_Rabbit/pseuds/Rabid_White_Rabbit
Summary: I feel like these will go somewhere better than what I previously had on this.{}{}{}{}}{}}{}{}{}{“Well they encourage all complete cooperationSend you roses when they think you need to smileI can't control myself because don't howWhen they love me for it honestly I'll be here for awhileSo give them bloodBloodGallons of the stuff-"They stood still as they took in the wreckage. Men groaned and crawled like zombies here and there. Paint and fire were drawn over walls in graffiti. Devils being chased by a skeleton with skeletal wings. When the team got to the center of the building, a pile of unconscious men were set before them. A large scorch of fire was laid on the wall behind the pile. The song repeated on a speaker on the top of the pile, but that didn't creep them out anymore. What did was the art. A large grim reaper with hands scorched to wrap around the men. It was menacing.“Call Fury,” Natasha ordered.“Give them all that they can drink and it will never be enoughSo give them bloodBloodBlood~!Grab a glass because there’s gonna be a flood”





	The Weapon

“ _ Well they encourage all complete cooperation _

_ Send you roses when they think you need to smile  _

_ I can't control myself because don't how _

_ When they love me for it honestly I'll be here for awhile _

_ So give them blood _

_ Blood _

_ Gallons of the stuff-" _

They stood still as they took in the wreckage. Men groaned and crawled like zombies here and there. Paint and fire were drawn over walls in graffiti. Devils being chased by a skeleton with skeletal wings. When the team got to the center of the building, a pile of unconscious men were set before them. A large scorch of fire was laid on the wall behind the pile. The song repeated on a speaker on the top of the pile, but that didn't creep them out anymore. What did was the art. A large grim reaper with hands scorched to wrap around the men. It was menacing. 

“It is a warning from Azrael,” a man in a corner croaked. The agents turned to look at him. “Azrael is warning us all.” 

He passed out as an agent got close to him. Someone’s boots scraped against the dirt on the floor and tapped against the ground, fading away before a door was pried open. Then the boots disappeared. Agents chased after the sound, but when they made it to the door, the boots had disappeared into the forest. 

“Call Fury,” Natasha ordered. 

“ _ Give them all that they can drink and it will never be enough _

_ So give them blood  _

_ Blood  _

_ Blood~!  _

_ Grab a glass because there’s gonna be a flood _ ”

* * *

 

Fury brought Bucky to help examine the scene. Countless numbers of mauled Hydra operatives were taking into several med-jets towards a S.H.I.E.L.D facility across the state. When Natasha said the scene was gruesome, they thought it was as bad as Bucky's rampages as they hunted for B.J whom they now decided it would be better to call her Jessie. They were taken back by the sight of the men and women being pulled out of rubble half crazy with dehydration and blood-loss. 

"She isn't far," Bucky sighed as he watched some young men get rolled towards a jet. "Any casualties?" 

"No," Fury answered. 

The building was crumbling around them when they heard ticking. The song played again which made a chill roll up the back of their necks. Seeing all the fire marks around 

"What is that?" Bucky looked around for the bomb as the song played. 

"My Chemical Romance. One of Jessie's favorite bands." Fury saw a speaker and walked up to it. 

He unplugged it from the wall, but the song instantly changed. 

" _Expect the worst_

_From everyone you meet_

_Count the clock 'cause I can't fucking sleep_

_Shooting pain like a heart attack_

_Call my friends I might not make it back_ "

"A Day to Remember," Bucky said as the song kept playing.  When the song ended, suddenly a loud beeping sounded. "That sounds like-"

"One of mine." 

A large dome surrounded them as a siren sounded: " _All agents evacuate from the area._ "

Bucky and Fury ran into the wall of the dome and noticed that the bomb was outside of it. It had a five minute mark. They couldn't find the source of the dome's beginning and by the time they did the bomb went off. They watched as fire enveloped them and the building crumbled. On instinct, they covered their heads and expected the roof to fall on them. It fell around them, the dome keeping them safe. In fact, the dome incinerated everything. Bucky and Fury looked around them as fire appeared. Nothing had been spared aside from them and the walls around them somehow. They didn't realize what had happened until they saw it. It. A large skeleton with malicious eye-sockets and horns on its head. Clawed skeletal hands reached around them. Three more appeared around them and that's when they saw wings. 

"God. What did they do to her?" Bucky said without a breath. 

The dome dissolved away and they walked off. They froze when a slightly manic laugh haunted the forest. All jets had stilled. People stopped working. Hydra agents that were still awake shivered and had panic in their eyes. Medics had to sedate several when they screamed and pointed in the trees. A small dark figure dashed away. Bucky sighed and rubbed both eyes with his metal hand. Fury shook his head and ran after the figure. Bucky scaled a tree and ran on the branches after it. Just as fast as they found the figure, it disappeared. Bucky grabbed a branch to stop himself and it broke on him. He fell several feet down and landed hard on his ass. With a groan, he picked himself up and brushed off the dirt. Fury skidded on mud and slipped, falling on his face and coughed, spraying mud off his lips as he did. More laughter surrounded them before it disappeared. Bucky looked up at the sky and saw a shadow disappear. 

"What did they do to you, angel?" 


End file.
